Lips (Traducción)
by Hanya Jiwaku
Summary: Hermione y Draco comparten un momento en el pasillo. (Octavo año)


Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, la historia es autoría de la hermosa **Craft Rose** , quién me autorizó a traducirla.

N/A: Vino en un momento de inspiración. Disfruten.

—¿Granger?—

Hermione levantó la mirada de su ensayo de Transfiguración, sus cejas saltaron hacia arriba cuando encontró a Malfoy de pie allí, a mil otro lado de la mesa de estudio. —Er ... ¿sí?— pronunció, después de un segundo o dos de silencio.

Llevaba consigo su mochila, apretó su agarre sobre la correa, con una ansiedad nerviosa en el labio inferior. —¿Te importaría si me siento?—

Hubo una explosión de susurros y miradas curiosas entre los que estaban alrededor de ellos en la biblioteca. Dado que se acercaba la hora del examen, todas las mesas y todos los rincones de la biblioteca estaban llenos. El rasgueo de plumas, el cambio de páginas y el silbido y el crujido de las chimeneas fueron los únicos sonidos permitidos dentro de esas paredes. Los únicos sonidos a los que Hermione le había prestado atención en la última hora, de cualquier forma.

Miró a Malfoy como si se hubiera vuelto loco, ni una palabra de respuesta venía a su mente.

Formaban parte del grupo de octavo. Ellos dos de un grupo de diez, sin incluir a Harry o Ron, ni a ninguno de los otros. Ginny y Luna deberían haber estado allí, pero también optaron por salir del último año, optando por trabajar y viajar y seguir con su vida después de la guerra.

A veces se sentía sola, estando allí sin sus amigos más cercanos, pero siempre tenía a Crookshanks para hacerle compañía. Y los chicos escribían a menudo.

En cuanto a Malfoy, no estaba solo. Él tenía a Nott. El chico inteligente e introvertido de Slytherin que siempre había sido relativamente educado con los que los rodeaban, incluso si pertenecían a Gryffindor.

Saliendo rápidamente de sus pensamientos, Hermione lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro de Malfoy mientras Madame Pince se acercaba rápidamente, sin duda debido al alboroto.

—Mierda— la morena soltó, apresuradamente indicando a Malfoy que se sentara antes de que se les dijera que se fueran.

Ni una sola vez en su tiempo en Hogwarts había sido expulsada de la biblioteca. Y ella no planeaba cambiar eso. No cuando los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Siguiendo su línea de visión, los ojos de Malfoy se ensancharon, un pensamiento similar entró en su mente.

Con mucha prisa, se dejó caer en la silla más cercana, sacó un libro de la pila de Hermione y pasó rápidamente a una página al azar cuando Madam Pince se les quedo mirando fijamente.

Estrechando sus ojos hacia ellos, la bibliotecaria se detuvo a unos tres metros de distancia, simplemente aguardando allí un momento, como esperando una razón para sacarlos.

Hermione fijó su mirada hacia abajo, fingiendo enfocarse en su ensayo mientras rogaba a Merlín que la bibliotecaria ya se fuera. Ya era lo suficientemente difícil revisar y hacer su trabajo escolar sin que la bruja más vieja y presumida respirara sobre su cuello.

Si Prince odiaba tanto a los niños y jóvenes, seguramente una carrera fuera de la educación le habría ido mejor.

Al observar brevemente a Hermione, el chico Slytherin que estaba sentado frente a ella la miró como si quisiera preguntar si la costa estaba despejada. En el momento en que Pince se giró para irse, el fuerte sonido de sus pasos se desvaneció en el silencio, Hermione asintió a Malfoy, discretamente.

Se relajaron al mismo tiempo, la tensión en sus músculos disminuyendo. En ese momento exacto, los otros estudiantes miraron, sin dejar de susurrar entre ellos. Con más discreción está vez.

Hermione no les prestó atención, en lugar de eso fijó su atención sobre la mesa. Estirándose un poco para verlo, se preguntó a sí misma a qué estaba jugando.

Durante los últimos ocho meses, se habían evitado mutuamente, tomando partes separadas del castillo y enfocándose solo en sus estudios. Sin burlas, sin deslumbrar, ni una gota de animosidad entre ellos. Las únicas veces que realmente lo vio fueron en clase y en el Gran Salón. Aunque se saltaba la mayoría de las comidas de todos modos. Particularmente en las fiestas, cuando el Gran Salón estaba especialmente lleno. Ella pensó que él quería evitar las miradas, deslizarse en las sombras con la esperanza de que todos lo olvidaran. Habiendo tenido su propia experiencia de atención no deseada, sabía más que nadie podía huir de ella.

Con un profundo suspiro, Hermione apartó todo eso a un lado, fijando su atención en su trabajo escolar mientras Malfoy le lanzaba una mirada.

Durante un largo momento, él no dijo nada, simplemente miró cuando ella sumergió su pluma en el tintero y continuaba escribiendo.

Fue solo cuando ella accidentalmente volcó la olla cuando le prestó atención.

—Oh, por el amor de Merlín ...— siseó ella, agarrando el pergamino y los libros que estaban en el camino solo para descubrir que era demasiado tarde. La tinta se había filtrado en todo, incluyendo sus manos y mangas.

En todo el caos, ella parpadeó hacia Malfoy, atrapando su mirada inquisitiva y atenta.

Por alguna razón, no apartó la mirada. De hecho, él solo la miraba con intensidad, más profundamente mientras en la parte posterior de su cuello comenzaba a sentir picazón por el calor.

—¡Señorita Granger!— gritó alguien, la voz estaba cargada de indignación.

Hermione miró a la izquierda, su estómago dio un vuelco cuando la bibliotecaria se acercó. —Señora Pince—, soltó ella. —No quise ... fue un ... la tinta solo ...—

Agarrando rápidamente la olla de tinta de la mesa, Pince echó una ojeada a la etiqueta y la turbulencia en sus ojos se intensificó rápidamente. —¡Chica tonta!— escupió la bibliotecaria, volviendo a concentrarse en Hermione. —¡Fuera! ¡Sal de mi biblioteca antes de que destruyas cualquier otra cosa!—.

—¿D-destruir?— repitió, rompiendo su voz mientras miraba a su alrededor instintivamente, cada par de ojos en los alrededores apuntaban directamente hacia ella. —Puedo quitar la tinta. Solo tomará un momento—.

—¡Ciertamente no puedes!— le gritó Madame Pince, empujando el bote de tinta sobre su rostro.

Echando un vistazo a la etiqueta, Hermione lo sintió como una patada en el estómago.

La tinta era inamovible. Absolutamente permanente. No había ni un hechizo ni una poción en el mundo que pudiera eliminarla. Una vez que tocaba el papel, allí quedaría.

Hermione tragó el nudo ansioso en su garganta, mirando de nuevo a la bibliotecaria mientras apuntaba su largo y delgado brazo hacia la puerta.

—¡Fuera!— Pince gritó de nuevo. —¡Ahora!—

Inmediatamente bajó su mirada al suelo, la bruja más joven recogió sus cosas de la mesa, las patas de su silla chirriaron ruidosamente contra el suelo de madera mientras se empujaba hacia atrás, levantándose. Sin un gramo de fuerza habitual en ella, tomó su mochila en silencio, se la colgó sobre su hombro izquierdo y la sostuvo mientras avanzaba lentamente a través de las mesas de los espectadores y fuera de la biblioteca.

Sus pasos resonaron ruidosamente detrás de ella, haciendo que la piel de su cuello se erizara de nuevo, pero de una manera muy diferente a la anterior.

¿Que voy a hacer? se preguntó a sí misma, deteniéndose cuando ella se había alejado lo suficiente. Cerró los ojos de golpe para bloquear el charco de calor que había inundado repentinamente la línea inferior de sus pestañas, se quedó allí en medio del largo y vacío corredor. Cada onza de fuerza que la había llevado a través del término, sola, se deshacía rápidamente para revelar las partes de ella que había mantenido escondidas todos estos meses.

No era que Madame Pince le había gritado delante de todos.

No era que estuviera completamente sola, aterrorizada por lo que iba a hacer fuera de la escuela, y en ninguna parte lista para rendir sus exámenes.

Fue todo

Todo se derrumbó sobre ella de una manera que no había sentido en años. No desde que ella se fue corriendo al baño de chicas en el primer año, completamente sin amigos y perdida e insoportable para los que la rodean. Era un sentimiento que ella casi había olvidado. Una sensación que se agarraba a su interior tan ferozmente, no escuchó de inmediato los pasos.

Los pasos largos y rápidos que resonaban más cerca por detrás.

Fue solo cuando se dio la vuelta, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas que lo vio, con un breve jadeo que se rompió en sus labios cuando el alto, de ojos grises Slytherin se deslizó hasta una parada abrupta, apenas a un pie de distancia.

Vestido con su túnica de fin de semana de color negro liso, el joven tragó con firmeza, su manzana de Adán se hundió a lo largo de su garganta mientras simplemente la miraba, sin palabras. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por todo el correr, pero su cabello estaba en perfectas condiciones. Acostado a un lado, las antorchas colgantes lanzaban un cálido y ardiente brillo sobre el rubio blanco.

Hermione retrocedió, sintiendo su varita por puro instinto.

En respuesta a eso, Malfoy también dio un paso atrás, levantando sus brazos lenta y cuidadosamente como para demostrarle que no quería hacerle daño.

Eso solo la confundió más.

Ella entrecerró los ojos en el Slytherin, tratando de contener el resto de sus lágrimas. Lo último que quería era llorar delante de él. El hecho de que ella estaba llorando, la puso furiosa. Ella había ayudado a derrotar al mago más poderoso y oscuro que haya vivido en la historia reciente y, sin embargo, la bibliotecaria de la escuela de alguna manera logró reducirla a lágrimas por la tinta derramada.

¿Cuál era el sentido de eso?

Enojada limpiándose los ojos, forzó las únicas palabras que le vinieron a la mente. —¿Qu-qué, en nombre de Merlín, quieres?—.

Malfoy parpadeó un poco más, como si lo tomara por sorpresa. Después de una pérdida momentánea de lo que debía decir, lentamente separó sus labios después, sin darse cuenta de lo diferente que se veía cuando no los estaba torciendo en una sonrisa o frunciendo el ceño de ningún tipo.

—Eso fue ... eso fue basura lo que sucedió allá —, pronunció él, vacilante.— Lo que ella te dijo—.

La ira en los ojos de Hermione se convirtió rápidamente en confusión. —¿A qué estás jugando?— Preguntó, no le quedaba ni un gramo de paciencia. —Dime sinceramente—.

—Nada—, soltó el Slytherin, como si realmente lo dijera en serio. —Honestamente, nada. Yo ... yo ... no lo sé—

—¿No lo sabes?—repitió ella, acusadora.

Él tragó, en voz alta. —Créeme, Granger, estoy tan confundido por esto como tú—.

—De hecho, no te creo—.

En la cola, él le frunció el ceño. —Haz lo que quieras. La próxima vez no te perseguiré—.

—¿Qué diablos te hace pensar que quiero que me persigas?— Espetó Hermione. —En caso de que no sea obvio, Malfoy, prefiero ser perseguida con gusto por tu tío Fenrir que por ti—.

El sonido de ese nombre trajo una rapidez a su pecho, una rabia abrumadora que no pudo controlar.

Corriendo hacia la bruja en unos segundos, la agarró por el cuello de su túnica, arrugando el material en sus puños mientras la apoyaba contra una pared.

—Hazlo—, jadeó ella, despreocupadamente. —Pégame—.

La mirada en sus ojos estaba hirviendo. —Piensas tan bajo de mí, ¿verdad?—.

Con el pecho palpitando, Hermione separó sus labios, todo sentido de control se había escapado de ella. —Pégame como tu tía Bellatrix te dijo que hicieras—.

Malfoy parpadeó, conmocionado en un silencio por unos segundos antes de que la soltara, el cuello de su túnica se amontonó y torció. —Fuera de mi vista—, le dijo él, bruscamente.

Ella se echó a reír, sin humor. —Es por todo el pasado que hay entre nosotros, ¿verdad?—

Todavía a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, se quedó en silencio, solo mirándola.

—Tienes un montón de fantasmas persiguiéndote—, prosiguió. —Estoy segura de que los demás te han creído. Pero no me engañas ni por un segundo, Draco Malfoy. Sé exactamente el tipo de persona que eres—. Mirándolo fijamente como si no fuera tan alto y tan dominante, Hermione entrecerró los ojos en la mirada más profunda y agitada que pudo lograr, y dijo las únicas palabras que le hacían sentirse bien. —No eres más que una polla malvada, repugnante y asquerosa ...—

Ella se atragantó con sus palabras cuando él la inmovilizó contra la pared otra vez, sacando el viento de ella.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?— Malfoy exigió.

La bruja se tensó, mirándolo mordazmente. —¿Haciendo qué?—

La empujó con más fuerza contra la pared, sus dedos se clavaron en sus hombros y su respiración fue dura, rápida. Si no fuera por la maraña de dolor y confusión en sus ojos, ella realmente habría creído que él había querido hacerle daño.

—Estás tratando de provocarme—, dijo, apretando su agarre. —¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas tan hambrienta de atención?—

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Tus amigos no escriben lo suficientemente rápido para ti?—.

—No te atrevas a hablar de mis amigos—.

—Intenta detenerme— la reto.

Hermione simplemente respiró, echando un vistazo a los puños que la mantenían en su lugar. Las puntas de sus nudillos se habían desvanecido, volviéndose blancas por lo fuerte que la estaba agarrando por los hombros. En su sano juicio, ella sabía que era mejor dejarse caer en una situación como esta. Apoyado en una pared, apenas una pulgada entre sus cuerpos y el brillo de las antorchas cada vez más tenue.

La sensación de picazón regresó a su cuello, recorriendo todo el camino por su espina dorsal mientras ella parpadeó hacia él.

Su respiración había disminuido, y sus ojos estaban oscuros, envueltos en un sentimiento que la hizo temblar por completo. Lo que fuera que estaba pensando, los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente cuando la tenía pegada a la pared, lo dejó en claro en el momento en que arrastró la mirada de sus ojos a sus labios.

Merlín.

Él quiere besarme.

Sintiendo que ella se había dado cuenta, la soltó abruptamente, retrocediendo dos o tres pasos mientras lo miraba desde el otro lado, congelada en su lugar.

Ella no se atrevió a moverse.

La mayor parte de su subconsciente le gritaba, instándola a que ya se alejara, pero el resto de ella simplemente no lo permitiría. Estaba inmóvil, su espalda presionada firmemente contra la pared exactamente de la manera en que la había dejado. Manchas de tinta a lo largo de sus mangas y manos, y probablemente en su rostro, sabía que se veía ridícula, pero nunca lo habría adivinado si no fuera por la forma en que la estaba mirando.

Todavía está pensando en eso, se dio cuenta, las mejillas ardiendo de calor. Sobre besarme.

Tragando saliva, esperó un largo rato. Que él se vaya, tal vez vuelva a sus sentidos. Parecía estar esperando lo mismo, parado allí en completo silencio, esperando que la morena sacara su varita y lo maldijera en el olvido. Una parte de ella quería hacerlo, y probablemente lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por la parte más profunda y ligeramente menos sensible de ella que quería algo más.

En el silencio que siguió, el alto Slytherin de ojos grises se acercó a ella, lentamente.

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos.

Ella tendría mucho tiempo para alejarse, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, esperó allí, permitiendo que sus ojos se cerraran cuando él se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella. Presionando su cuerpo contra la pared, respiró adentro y fuerte, fuerte y profundamente antes de que él se acercara.

Lentamente, él llevó una mano a su mejilla, ahuecándola mientras arrastraba su pulgar por el centro de sus labios, separándolos.

Le dio escalofríos.

Con el corazón acelerado, ella aspiró una respiración suave y corta momentos antes de que finalmente ocurriera.

Malfoy arrastró su mano por su cuerpo, tomándola por las muñecas y sujetándola a la pared cuando él inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y capturó sus labios en un beso.

Para su completa y absoluta sorpresa, no estalló en llamas. Jadeando, lentamente comenzó a besarla, navegando el desorden de pensamientos en su cabeza antes de que desaparecieran. Hasta el último de ellos. Ella no estaba segura de lo que imaginaba que sería como besarlo, pero de todos modos estaba sorprendida.

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, y la besó profundamente, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera que ella nunca había considerado. Soltando sus muñecas, él la levantó, y ella rápidamente la sostuvo, pasando sus manos por las raíces de su cabello y rozando su lengua contra la suya cuando la realización finalmente la golpeó.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Aparentemente, con la misma comprensión, Malfoy se apartó para recuperar el aliento, ambos se miraron el uno al otro, jadeando por respirar antes de que escucharan pasos en la esquina.

En cuestión de segundos se separaron completamente, Hermione se fue corriendo en la dirección en la que había estado yendo antes, mientras Malfoy permanecía donde estaba, recogiendo su mochila del piso mientras pasaba un gran grupo de Gryffindors de séptimo año.

El eco de su charla llenó cada centímetro de la cavidad torácica de la morena mientras corría, cerrando los ojos y resistiendo el impulso de mirar hacia atrás, porque de hacerlo así, lo habría hecho real.

No era real.

No puede haber sido.

A / N: Lo siento, Hermione. Definitivamente fue real. ¿Qué piensan?

Buenas buenas chicas guapas, un pequeño OS, espero les guste.

Cariños Annykzhenn.


End file.
